A Kind Of Love
by Faded Summer
Summary: Hermoine has blossomed over the years , making her the 'rose' of every guy's eye. HG/DM with a couple of twists and turns here and there.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I only own the plot in. I would like to thank my friend for introducing FanFiction to me, as well as constantly helping me with my writing. Do read her FanFics and review them. (star-girl62626)

This is my first FanFic here on FanFiction. Here goes nothing. Characters might go OOC. I apologise deeply for any errors.

***

" Don't be delusional Malfoy! " Hermione spat.

" Don't delude yourself either Granger, admit it. " The boy replied.

It was a misty august morning; Hermione was patrolling around the corridors making sure that Fred and George were not trying to plant any more Dungbombs to aggravate Flich. Ever since the war ended, the twins secretly hired first years to place dungbombs all over the school. 'Hogwarts Withdrawal' she guessed. She did not expect however, Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle to corner her.

" Du-uh … any girl would – urrrh … what was the … oh right … avada to have Draco. " Goyle continued.

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy was convinced that the Gryffindor Princess was head over heels with him. He had received a box of chocolates from Granger the other day with a picture attached of her blowing him a kiss. Of course he did not open it in the Slytherin Common Room, he still had his dignity after all. He opened it along with Moaning Mrytle hovering above him, who laughed instantly at his flushed face upon opening the box. She always knew he was a sucker for Brunettes.

" Leave me alone, before I hex all of you! " Hermione warned.

The boys took a step back immediately.

" I'm HOT Hermione, no matter how cold-blooded I appear to you. You might not admit it but I know you're in love with me. Infatuated even. Don't play hard to get with all that denial and threatening. For all you know, I might not even say yes the next time you come begging for me. " Draco answered, smirking, his confidence soaring through the roof.

Hermione's face softened, her eyes sparkling as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She gave small giggle and walked in front of Draco who was now near the edge of moving stairs. Draco, wondering what had come over Hermione, had moved step backwards in shock.

"Yes, I can't stand this … this … feeling, anymore. Your just too hard to resist!" She declared at last.

She moved a step closer to the now smug blonde. She closed her eyes and inched her lips closer to his. Just as Draco was about to kiss her, he felt her hands pressed against his chest, shoving him down the stairs.

" You disgusting toerag! I would never like someone as arrogant, stupid and not forgetting ugly as you! Merlin! " She shouted and sauntered back to the Girls Dormitory.

Crabbe and Goyle had managed to catch Draco after he had tumbled a few steps. Draco quickly pushed their hands away and straightened his clothes. He glared at his friends, his blood boiling.

" Which one of you was the idiot who gave me the box of chocolates! "

***

The boy sniggered to himself as he closed the marauder's map he had stolen.

"Who's the imbecile now eh Malfoy." Ron proclaimed with a lopsided grin.

***

Thanks for reading , do review this chapter. I'll try to get another one out soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1

***

Hermione slumped down into the plush seats of the Gryffindor Common Room. Divination was utterly ridiculous. Not forgetting Malfoy , the sneaky chap who tried to snog her the other day. She shook her head in disgust and stared into the common room's fireplace.

"Hermione? Professor Mcgonall would like to see you." relayed Lee Jordan.

Hermione hastily turned to Lee Jordan with a confused expression.

'Must be how I treated that nutcase of a Professor earlier.' She concluded silently.

She hastily made her way to Mcgonall's office. Professor Mcgonall was looking pretty stressed. Folds and creases were forming on her face as trickles of sweat dropped down slowly from her cheek.

"Ah , Hermione come in. I have a favor to ask you." She beckoned.

" The student who was going to participate in this inter-school speech competition broke his arm the day before, and is in no state to enter the competition. I've been trying to find a suitable candidate, and I immediately thought of you. Hogwarts have emerged champion for 100 years running you see."

Hermione nodded, though feeling slightly sick in the stomach.

'A HUNDRED YEARS! What … what if I fail?' she thought to herself.

She continued mumbling incoherent words all the way back to the Library. She decided to start on her research; it was after all in a week's time. She began sourcing for the books and soon fell soundly asleep for the poor girl had not slept a wink the day before.

***

Harry stared at his friend in amusement. He gently carried her in his arms and brought her to the girl's dormitory. He laid her down gently on her bed and pulled her quilt over her. Her roommates , giggled in a corner , releasing a few 'awws' as they saw Harry pushing back her frizzy hair and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly, just as he was about to walk out of her dorm, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and picked up a piece of paper from Hermione's robes. He chuckled to himself.

"A competition eh …"

***

A few days have passed and Hermione finally finished perfecting her speech for the competition. She still had no confidence in winning, for she was afraid stage fright would overcome her. She dismissed all questions of her earlier disappearance from the great hall from her friends. She just felt that they didn't need to know that much, and wouldn't care much anyway.

Hermione stared into her soup. She remembered the time when she was 10, and her parents enrolled her in ballet. She would always sob to herself quietly in a corner in the room, for the sight saddened her. Crowds of parents would be there with their kids, cheering them on. While she was all alone, with no one …

She sighed to herself and decided to hide in the girl's toilet to re-run those lines again. It had to be perfect.

***

Hope you have enjoyed this short mini chapter. This chapter is divided into parts due to my lack of creativity. I'm sorry for letting you guys (nods to dust-bunnies) wait. Do review!


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

***

"Breath In. Breath Out. Inhale. Exhale. Inspire. Expire." Hermione chanted.

It was the day. She glanced around the auditorium to see a sea of different colours. But yet, her eyes strained to find a colour she wanted to see. Desperately see. Red and Gold. She sighed and shook her head. Now was not the time for her to feel disheartened.

"Hermoine Granger! Your on in 5 minutes!" shouted the events organiser.

Hermione could feel cold sweat dripping slowly from her temples. She was a bundle of nerves.

Professor Mcgonall smiled at her bushy haired pupil and patted her on the back.

"You'll do fine Granger. You'll do fine," she said in a soothing voice.

" BUT PROFESSOR! I'm up against the finest in the country! What if I lose, what if I get jeered, what if the fumble, what if I fart mid way! One hundred years ruined due to GAS?"

Professor Mcgonall immediately hushed the frazzled girl and replied with a smile.

" You are not some beggar off he street nor drunken drug dealer. Your Hermoine Granger of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts! Your up!"

"Go child. You can do it" Professor Mcgonall urged her.

Hermione nodded at Mcgonall and strutted towards the centre of the stage. Her heart was palpitating with fear. Hermione was never an outgoing individual , nor the 'public-speaking type'. The stage lights were bright, nearly blinding her. She squinted for a few seconds before she could see properly again.

Suddenly, with now a clear view of the auditorium, her jaw dropped in shock.

At the back row, all dressed in red and gold robes were Harry, Ron , Ginny , George and Fred. That was not all! There were even teachers, inclusive of Hagrid whom was smiling from ear to ear as well as Molly Weasely! But what shocked her the most was the fact that Draco Malfoy was present, though scowling , but still present!

Hermione smiled and nodded towards her supporters. She then bowed at the judges seated at the first row, and began …

***


End file.
